Green Eyes and Wise Girls
by Ocean'sHuntress
Summary: A hopeless romantic Annabeth reads a story about a girl placing letters anonymously in her schools library books, a boy finds them and keeps every one of the letters she writes to him. Annabeth was captivated by the idea and decides to try it for herself. The schools bad boy Percy Jackson is failing his Greek mythology class, he goes to the library for a book and finds a letter.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Annabeth's POV

-o~O~o-

The girl made her way between the throngs of students pushing through the narrow hallway to get to their next class. The hallway was awash in laughter and multiple voices shouting over each other. She hunched her shoulders and pulled her long, curly blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked into room 213, American Heroes. "Hey! Annie, save a seat for me, will ya?" Exclaimed a petit girl with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes outlined in black. The girl nodded in acknowledgement and set her books down on the desk. She pulled out the chair and plopped into it with a sigh. She pulled the sleeves of her blue sweater down over her hands and tucked them under her legs. The blue-eyed, spiky haired girl sauntered in and fell into the chair next to her. "Hey Annabeth, what's wrong?" "Thalia, what makes you think something is wrong? I'm perfectly fine." She assured her friend whose only response was an eye roll. The truth was the girl was just nervous, she had written a letter she planned to place in the library before lunch. She had read a story about a girl doing so in a book and later in life fell in love with the receiver of her letters. She was a hopeless romantic and fell in love with the idea, no pun intended. So she decided to try it. She was planning on putting her own letter in a book in the library before lunch.

~Two Hours Later~

The blonde stood in front of the mythology section, gripping the letter she had written tightly, slightly crumpling it. She realized and loosened her grip slightly. "D'Aulaires' Book of Greek Myths," the title seemed to jump out at her. She gently pulled it out of its place and placed her letter on the first page of the story 'Danas, Peruses, and the Gorgon.' She put the book back in place slowly, hesitating about leaving her letter. The book settled back into its place and she quickly walked down the aisle and out of the library. As she walked towards the lunchroom she passed a boy walking towards the library.

Percy's POV

-o~O~o-

The black haired boy walked towards the library, his green eyes scanning the hallways to see if anyone noticed him walking towards it. No one knew but he was failing his Greek mythology class. His teacher, Mr. Bruner, had sent him to get a book about myths. The boy ran his hand through his hair, causing it to look messy and reached a hand out to grab a book. Not paying attention he knocked a few books off the shelf. Mumbling a curse under his breath, he bent over to pick them up. As he picked one up a folded piece of paper fell from in between its pages. Puzzled he bent over again and picked it up. A letter? Who wrote letters any more? He rolled his eyes and opened it, his sea green eyes scanning the contents with curiosity.

_Dear sir, or ma'am, or whoever may get my letter, I know this may seem strange or weird to you as you are reading my thought but I read a story once of how a girl wrote letters and placed them into books. A boy found them and fell in love with her, unknown to her at the time, but she would write them and he would read them week after week. One day the letters stopped and the boy was heart broken. He didn't know that she had moved. Six years later they met again. He was musician and she a writer. They had their happily ever after. Now I know I've been rambling so I'll move on now. If I were in your position I would want to know a few things about the writer of the letter I was reading, so here goes. I am a senior here and I love to read. My favorite color is blue or green and I love to write also. Now you know some facts about me I feel I can tell you about my life. My father is amazing and my birth has never been in the picture. I have a stepmother though. She is an evil person, and no I am not exaggerating. She tells me that I'm worthless and as soon as she can she is going to get rid of me. Around my father though she is sweet and kind to me, but her eyes are cold with hatred. I tell myself that I __am__ worth it and that my family __does__ love me, but her words are slowly breaking down my walls. I wrote this letter for a second reason as well. I want to have a voice, to be heard and to speak up for once and have people listen. I hope you have enjoyed my letter, or at least you've read this far, maybe… Anyways, how has your day been? Mine has been fine, in case you were wondering. My classes have been dumping loads of homework on me, ugh. If someone has found this or it is missing when I next check this book I'll place another in the book The Great Gatsby. (One of my favorites, if you were wondering.) Before I finish this letter I want to add something, a quote that inspires me or that I think of that helps me deal with life._

_~ This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's the universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends – they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything – they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best of friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And I hate to say it, most of them – actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up, you'll never find your soul mate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean that you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always, believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about. _

_Sincerely Yours_

_P.S. I am a girl if you couldn't already tell by my writing and how I wrote :). _

The boy held the letter in his hands, dumbfounded. How could someone's mother, even if she was a stepmother, be so cruel to her own daughter? He thought to himself. He carefully folded the letter and tucked it into his back pocket. The sea green eyed boy had forgotten about the other books on the floor, and about grabbing one for his teacher. He walked out of the library. The boy composed himself and sauntered down the hall and into the cafeteria. "Hey! Perce, what's up man? Where have you been?" A boy slightly shorter than him with shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes asked. "Oh, nothing, Bruner had me go to the library to look for books." He replied, his eyes clouded and far off, thinking of the letter. "The library? You were reading in the library?" Another of his friends asked in disbelief. Black hair bobbed along with his nod. His friends snickered and went back to their lunches.

~~Two Months Later~~

Annabeth's POV

-o~O~o-

"Annabeth! Hurry up! You'll make us late!" cried the evil queen. "Okay! Okay," the last one came out as a whisper. Her pencil scratched across the paper. _My stepmother had upgraded from verbal to physical abuse, nothing bad yet, and nothing that leaves a mark. Just a slap that stings or a hit on the hand with a wooden spoon. I know that most girls would let it get to them, and at times I feel like it might drag me under some days, but I tell myself that my hardships will be what helps me to triumph in the end. I found this quote that I pinned to my "Words to Live By" wall. "Be Nice, Be Genuine, Be Generous. ~Jihan Zenairli. How do you like it? Does it inspire you too? I hope it does. _

_Sincerely Yours_

The grey-eyed girl signed the letter. She re-reads it again. Did it sound okay? She mused to herself. "Annabeth Chase! Get down here now!" came a sharp shriek from downstairs. She leapt up from her desk chair and grabbed her satchel bag, stuffing the letter in a side pocket on her way downstairs. "There you are! I've been calling you for the past quarter hour!" "Sorry ma'am, it won't happen again." She said meekly hiding behind her curtain of long, curly, blond hair. Her stepmother snorted and walked into the garage where her twin brothers were already seated in the back of the van. The girl climbed into the van's front seat and buckled herself in. A few moments later she was standing in front of her school. Her friend walked up to her. "Hey Annie." The spiky black haired girl said, bobbing her head along with her IPhone. The blonde glared at her for the use of her childhood nickname. "Hi," she whispered. They walked inside and to their lockers. "4-32-10." She mumbled to herself as she spun the lock. She pulled her American Heroes textbook out along with notebooks and folders. "I'll be right back, Thals, okay?" She walked off without waiting for a response. The girl duck and wove between the students crowding the hallways. She was practically shoved through the library doors by the crowd. She looked for the book she had mentioned in her last letter, this would be her thirty-second letter and there were only five weeks until summer. Which was when her father planned to move them to California, where she was born. "Ah, ha!" she exclaimed quietly in excitement. There was the book she was looking for, "The Sword of Truth". She placed the letter in the center and left the library. She made it to her classroom with time to spare and slumped into the chair that Thalia had saved for her. "Now class…" the teacher started and she drifted off into the world that lived inside of her mind.

Percy's POV

-o~O~o-

The halls were deserted as he sauntered down the hall towards the library. The letters had been coming for two months now and he had kept every single one of them. He remembered yesterday when one of his friends had been over; he had showed him all of his letters. Nico had let out an impressed whistle and asked to read them all. His green eyes wide he had refused and carefully put them back in a special box under his bed. He came back to the present as he looked for the book. "The Sword of Truth", it was called, another of her favorites. _Dear Whomever this may concern, (I know we seem like old pals now, but I feel like I have to start off like this). I have some devastating news-my father is moving us! All the way back to Cali. I love it here at Goode High though and I just got an acceptance letter to Boston U! My dad said I would have to stay in Cali for my first two years though and then I could transfer for my last few. We are leaving the first week of summer! "Never give up on a dream just because of the time it will take to accomplish. The time will pass away." ~Earl Nightshade. This is what I have been telling myself to deal with it. On another note my stepmother has upgraded from verbal abuse to physical, nothing that hurts, and nothing that leaves a mark. Just a slap that stings or a hit on the hand with a wooden spoon. I know that most girls would let it get to them, and at times I feel like it might drag me under some days, but I tell myself that my hardships will be what helps me to triumph in the end. I found this quote that I pinned to my "Words to Live By" wall. "Be Nice, Be Genuine, Be Generous. ~Jihan Zenairli. How do you like it? Does it inspire you too? I hope it does. _

_Sincerely Yours_

He reread it once again and frowned, she was moving? Why would her dad make her wait? She wanted to go to that school so badly, if her letters were anything to go by. Sure he wasn't on the best of terms with his estranged father, but he was extremely close to his mother. The boy's brows furrowed over his green eyes that had grown troubled. He walked back out ignoring the glares the librarian sent his way. He missed all of his first hour. Oh well he shrugged and pulled his grey long sleeved shirt down from his forearms as he entered Mrs. Dodds math class. "Peruses Jackson! You are 15 minutes late for my class, what do you have to say for yourself?" She barked at him as he entered. "Ooops?" he said with his trademark smirk in place. She glared at him and he raised his hands in mock surrender, walking towards his seat in the far back corner. As he walked past the shy, quiet girl with golden hair that reminded him of a princess he tapped her shoulder and winked at her, to which she replied with an eye roll and a huff.


	2. Chapter 2

~O~ Chapter One ~O~

-Two and a half years later-

"Annabeth! Annie, Annie, Annie! I. Am. Over. Here!" Shouted Thalia, waving her hands around madly. Laughing, the small, blond woman walked over to her friend. "Geeze Thals, I missed you too, but I don't think everyone wants to know." "Well they'll just have to deal!" Thalia shouted over her shoulder at the airport terminal. "Anyways you got what all you need?" Thalia said, eyeing Annabeth's small carry on. "Yes, everything is being shipped out later this week." "Okay lets go then." Thalia said. Annabeth nodded in agreement and said, "I want to see this apartment you've been telling my about! It looks lovely in the pictures you have sent me, but I'm sure that it will be even more lovely!" Annabeth exclaimed in excitement. Thalia laughed at her friend's jubilant attitude and opened the door of her car. Annabeth stopped in her friend's wake to take in the beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala. "Oh my…" Annabeth breathed out. "What? What is it?" Thalia asked her friend. "It is beautiful! I absolutely love it!" Annabeth yelled with a crazy grin on her face. Laughing they climbed into the car and Thalia peeled out of the parking garage. Annabeth gripped the door tightly and let out a quick squeak in surprise at her friends stunt. "What?" Thalia questioned her as she laughed, weaving in and out of the busy New York streets. "Oh, nothing! I'd just forgotten how crazy a driver you were!" Annabeth said, sarcasm dripping from every word. Thalia smiled evilly at Annabeth and rolled the windows down, pressing the gas down as she did so. "Ack!" shrieked Annabeth. Thalia laughed and the two sounds mingled and floated out over the city.

Percy's POV

-o~O~o-

"Hey, Nico! Where are you?" Percy yelled from his bedroom in the apartment they shared. He was sitting on his white bed spread, criss cross applesauce. "In my room, where else?" came the reply. "Oh," Percy said. He waited a few moments before he called again. "Nico?" He asked, a pensive look on his face. Even in his room across the apartment Percy heard Nico let out a heavy sigh. "What Percy?" "Can you come here? I need help with this part of my book." Percy was currently working on the first book in a new series he was starting. It was about a 12 year old boy who finds out he is a half-blood, half Greek Olympian god and half mortal. Nico shuffled into Percy's room in a bathrobe and boxer shorts. He scowled at Percy, who was now lying on his back with a notebook on his stomach. "I need help." Percy put on his baby seal face that he knew no one, absolutely no one, could resist it. Nico sighed and nodded, "One minute," he muttered and left the room. Percy sat up and moved to his desk and sat down in what he called his "spinney chair". He sighed and dropped his head down onto his crossed arms. He moved one arm and ran his hand through his jet-black hair in exasperation. "Uuuugghh!" he muttered grumpily into his arms. He reread the last part of what he had written. " 'Who's the runt?" "Percy Jackson," Allie said, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares." I blinked. "Like…the war god?" Clarisse sneered. "You got a problem with that?" ' After that he was stuck. He wanted his main character to have something kind of witty or sarcastic to say back-he just couldn't think of what would fit! He growled low in his throat and shoved his notebook off his desk and spun away from his desk. "Whoa there, Perce, calm down." Percy turned his dark scowl on one of his best friends. Nico held up his hands and walked over to Percy. "So what are you stuck on?" Nico asked him. Percy picked up his notebook and flipped to the page where he had left off. Nico took it and stood silently as his eyes scanned the page. When he was finished he looked up with a thoughtful look on his face. "I like what you have so far, and I agree that you need a witty comeback for your main character to say. Maybe… ' "No I said, recovering my wits. "It explains the bad smell." '?" Percy looked up a gleeful expression on his face. "That's it! That's what fits!" He yelled. Percy snatched the book from out of Nico's hands and picked up his pencil. He started writing in an almost crazed manner. His pencil broke and he growled. Nico quickly left, Percy noted. He didn't really care though; he knew what he wanted to happen next. He couldn't wait till he finished!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I am so sorry for the mix up a couple hours ago! I was copying and pasting from a word document and must have messed ****something up. And I am still trying to figure everything on the website out. I also wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed or sent me a message! I really appreciate it, especially the advice some of you have given me. I hope you enjoy this chapter :) ~Ocean'sHuntress**

~O~ Chapter Two ~O~

Annabeth's POV

-O~O~o-

Annabeth plopped down on the edge of the bed in Thalia's guestroom. She practically sunk four inches! She gave a soft moan of appreciation and lay back against the plush grey, comforter. Annabeth closed her eyes and threw an arm over her eyes, her already pouty lips pulling down into a frown. I need to find a job and-. Her thought was interrupted by a disgruntled yell coming from the living room. And that would be Jason, Thalia's brother and his friend playing video games, she thought, letting out a sigh and moved to get up.

"All right, time to get up and moving, Annabeth." She scolded herself, as she moved over to the chest of drawers. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans and two tank tops, one green and one grey. She dropped her sweatpants and shimmied into the skinny jeans, doing the "skinny jean dance" to get them on. She layered the two shirts, grey over green, and put on a pair of flip-flops. Annabeth took a look around her room, yup, she had everything.

Before she could open the door it was thrown open, knocking her down onto the hard wood floor. "Owwww!" she groaned, pushing herself onto her elbows. Laughter met her ears as she rubbed her head. "Who the Hades just throws open a closed bedroom door?" She growled out and continued without waiting for some one to answer her. "Especially when it is common knowledge that is a person is staying in said room!" With that last statement Annabeth pushed herself up onto her feet.

She turned her steely grey eyes on the culprit, whom she expected to be Jason or Thalia, not a tall guy with messy black hair and laughing sea green eyes that, she noted, matched her tank top, looking at her with a look of surprise on his face.

"Hey Perce! Wait before you-" Jason yelled as he bounded up the stairs, "Oh never mind then, I see that you've met my sister's best friend, Annabeth, Annie meet my friend and cousin, Percy."

Jason said as he slung his arm over Annabeth's shoulders. Annabeth shoved his arm off and turned her glare his way. "What is the meaning of this? Why did he just bang into my guest room?" She said calmly to Jason. "Well…err, you see…he's staying here at our apartment for a few days while his dad is out of the country and when he has done so in the past this has always been his room so… um…yeah…" he finished lamely. "Um, I'm sorry I burst in and bowled you over?" Percy tried to tell Annabeth.

"Like Jason said, I am used to staying in this room." He offered with a small smile playing around his lips. Annabeth rubbed her temples and let out a breath. "You're right, you're right, I am sorry for sorta flying off the handle like that." She gave a small apologetic smile to Percy, who smirked at her. "Sorta?" he teased. She scowled at him, grabbed her purse and left her room, leaving the boys to follow after her.

She left the apartment and took the lift down to the ground floor. As she watched the floors tick down from 15 she thought about where she wanted to work. A café maybe? Or maybe a bookstore, she loved to write and read, mainly stories but she loved writing her own songs too. Maybe a store with both, she thought! That would be wonderful, she would be surrounded by hundreds of thousands of words that brought so many different worlds and people to life. The lift dinged and she stepped off the lift and walked through the lobby.

"Hello Walter, how are you?" She greeted the doorman as he held the door for her. "Fine, thank you, and yourself Miss Chase?" "Wonderful thank you, I'm looking for a job today, wish me luck!" She gave him a bright smile and a brisk wave and was out the door and in a cab before he could say anything else.

Walter chuckled to himself as he watched the petit blonde bound out the door to a waiting cab. He had grown to care for the girl in the past few days.

Annabeth slid into the cab's backseat. "Where to miss?" "Umm," she started to say but was interrupted by her cell phone going off. 'Meet us at the café six blocks from home, ya know The Owl?' 'Sure thing, b there in a few' She replied quickly. It was from Thalia. "Umm do you know that little café that is six blocks from here? There please." She told him. "Do you know which one I mean?" "Ya," he grunted and started the meter and drove off. The ride was quiet and peaceful; Annabeth spent the drive looking out the window.

When they got to the café she paid the driver and slid out, shutting the door firmly behind her. The café was a small three-story building that wasn't very wide but rather thin compared to those surrounding it. It had a brick exterior that Annabeth thought gave it a quaint personality. She smiled and walked inside, breathing deeply as the different smells of teas and coffees hit her nose. She stood in line and ordered a mocha frappe and a plain croissant.

She made her way to the stairs in the back left corner. The second floor was where most collage students hung out; it had groups of leather couches and recliners chairs clustered around small tables, and regular tables and chairs next to ac outlets. It was perfect in Annabeth's opinion. "Annie!" someone called, she followed the voice and found Thalia and Piper sitting in the far corner on a couch. She settled into the chair across from them and set her food on the table. "Hey guys," she gave them a small smile. "Hey yourself, I heard you met my cousin Percy today." Thalia said, humor dancing in her eyes. Annabeth rolled her eyes and unconsciously rubbed her bum, where she knew she had bruised her tailbone. "Unfortunately so, it would seem. He threw open the door and knocked me on my butt!" She said indigently, picking up her coffee and taking a sip.

At that Piper and Thalia lost it. They cackled with laughter and drew almost every eye in the room. Annabeth blushed and slid down in her chair, regretting leaving her hair up, leaving her nothing to hide behind. "Guys! Cut it out, everyone is staring at us!" Annabeth hissed at her two best friends, who were still laughing. "But Annie," Thalia managed, between fits of laughter, "it's-so-funny!" And with that she dissolved back into gales of laughter. Annabeth rolled her eyes upward at the ceiling and gave up.

She drank her coffee and nibbled on her croissant as her friends' laughter died down.

When they quieted and were wiping their cheeks dry of tears she stated, "I'm looking for some jobs, any ideas." Piper looked thoughtful, her kaleidoscope eyes now distant as she thought. "There is an opening at a Barnes and Noble a couple blocks from the apartment you could try." Thalia said. "I've got the perfect thing!" Piper practically yelled, startling both Annabeth and Thalia, who almost spilled her coffee. "Piper!" They yelled in unison. "What was that for?" Annabeth asked in a calmer manner. "I know the perfect job for you Annabeth, my dad just opened a café! He needs a waitress for it, what do you say?" Piper said, barely sitting still from excitement. "Gee, I don't know Pipes, where is it?" "It's in one of the studios, thought that it would be good for publicity for him. Or something like that." She told Annabeth. "Let me talk to him and then I'll see." Annabeth said, starting to get excited herself.

She glanced at her cell phone. 3:11 p.m. was the time staring up at her. "Oh! Darn it! I'm late for my "date"." Annabeth muttered, using air quotes around "date". "Oh ya! You've got a date! What was his name again?" Thalia mused. "Was it Logan or Lucas? Maybe Luca?" Piper suggested. "Luke, is his name, and he is an old friend from elementary school." Annabeth supplied them with. "Now I gotta run, bye!" She called rushing to the door. "Bye Annie!" called Piper and Thalia.

Percy's POV

-o~O~o-

"Man I still cannot believe you knocked her down like that! I was sure she was going to punch you in your face. And she can hit, I know that as a fact, she is almost a black belt in Tae Kwon Do." Jason laughed at Percy's face. "Tae Kwon Do?" He questioned, his ears pink. Jason nodded and Percy elbowed him. Which caused Jason to wreck his motorcycle. "Dude! Why'd you do that? I was winning!" "Exactly why I did it!" Percy said, crossing the finishing line before his friend. "I win." He stated, a smirk on his face.

Jason got up and gave him a mock glare. "I am going to eat some lunch. I'm starving!" He was walking to the kitchen as he said this.

"What time is it anyway? I need to meet Calypso for lunch at 3:30. We're going to go over my book," said Percy, grinning about meeting his friend.

"Uhhh…Percy, don't freak, but it's already 3:30." Jason winced. "What?!" Percy yelped. "I gotta go!" Percy grabbed his notebook and practically ran out the door. He was in the lift and on the way to the ground floor in record time. What seemed life forever passed before he was out of the lift.

"Hello Peruses, late for something?" Walter asked a small smile playing around his mouth. "Yes, very. Bye!" Percy said and was out the door and in a cab, very much so like Miss Chase not so very long ago, Walter mused to himself.

Percy sat in the backseat of the cab and drummed his fingers on his knee. "Tony's and please hurry!" He told the cabbie urgently. The cabbie grunted and pulled away from the curb. 10 minutes later the cab pulled up in front of the small restaurant.

"Percy! There you are, I was starting to worry," Calypso said giving him a hug. "Sorry Callie, I was hanging with Jason, and time got away," Percy shrugged apologetically. Calypso waved it off with a smile and went to the hostess stand, "Jackson, party for two, please," She said with a charming smile.

"Jackson? As in Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon Jackson? From the Big Three band?" asked a woman from behind them. Percy sighed and turned nodding as he did so. "Yes that's me, the guitarist in my dad's band and the author of "that one book series" also," He told her with a charismatic smile, taking the napkin and pen that was thrust at his chest. He signed his name and handed it back.

The hostess quickly led them from the front of the restaurant into the very back of the dining room where a table for two was set. "Thank you," Percy looked at her name tag, it read 'Miss Grace', "Miss Grace." "No problem, Mr. Jackson, Miss Atlas," she said smiling at them. "Your server, Hazel will be by shortly to take your orders," with that she turned and walked back to the front.

"Okay, Percy, show me this new story you're writing!" Calypso exclaimed clapping her hands together like a small child. Percy laughed, the sound resonating from his chest, and handed her the rough draft.

"Olympus' Heroes?" She read the title out loud, one eyebrow perfectly arched almost even with her blond bangs that swooped across her forehead. "Ye-ah…" Percy said looking a bit pensive. "Oh, don't worry I won't destroy it, only read it," she paused, "and maybe tell you what I think that you should change!" she said ending on a laugh, that Percy thought sounded like bells tinkling.

"Hello, my name is Hazel and I'll be your waitress today," said a small girl with curly brown hair held in place with a white headband, and espresso colored skin and gold eyes to match. "Hello, Hazel, my name in Calypso, and this dork-" "Hey!" Percy butted in. "is Percy." Calypso finished smiling, despite his outburst.

Laughing Hazel took their drink orders. She looked taken aback when both had ordered blue Coke 'a' Cola but she went with it and was soon brining them back.

"Okay so have you decided on your entrée?" She asked. Percy motioned for Callie to go first. "I will have a Cesar salad and the fettuccine with grilled chicken, please." She said with a smile. "Okay and you Percy?" "Umm I will have the Cesar salad also and the grilled chicken with a loaded baked potato." Hazel wrote it down and promised to be back ASAP.

Calypso read Percy's story. "Percy?" she asked. "Yes Callie?" he answered. "The name 'Allie' doesn't fit I don't think, and black hair with blue and pink stripes for a daughter of Athena?" she shook her head. "I didn't think so, either, but Nico and Leo said it would be 'cooler'." He shook his head. "I'll make a note of it and keep writing and when I think of something I'll change it." He told her. She nodded, satisfied with his answer.

Their dinner continued with light-hearted banter, laughing and teasing between the two, and soon, practically before he knew it, the cab was dropping Percy off at the Graces' apartment complex.


End file.
